In many instances, an IT solution center may be a service provider for external customers and/or a company internal service provider within large customers. The IT solution center may provide a single location for various services. Users (e.g., customers, administrators, etc.) may obtain information regarding services, help, instruction, and purchase information. For example, the IT solution center may provide information about audio/visual equipment due dates, hardware and software sales, IT training opportunities, computer and printer recycling, computer repair, telephones, and other information.